Gate: Y el Apocalipsis Cruzo el portal
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Tres virus han provocado un Caos en La Tierra, justo en su peor momento es cuando una Puerta aparece en pleno Caos... y estos invasores Imperiales no saben que acaban de condenar a su mundo a un Final horrible Crossover con Resident Evil, World War Z y Dawn of The Dead 2001 Cap 5
1. Prologo

**GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

La Tierra…

Durante Siglos existieron leyendas de Vampiros, muertos Andantes y enfermedades extrañas… extrañas desapariciones de personas… pueblos que de pronto sucumbían a plagas desconocidas y desaparecían de pronto…

Aun así, la humanidad prospero, se desarrollo… hasta los Años 50… cuando un hombre conocido como Ashford junto con un amigo suyo James Marcus y otro conocido como Spencer, fundaron la fundación Umbrella… enfocándose en el desarrollo de Armas Biológicas…

Mientras que Umbrella creaba sus Armas Bilógicas y el temido gran logro de ellos, el Virus T.

En el Resto del Mundo, se estaban dando algunos eventos Aislados… en Italia un Científico de nombre desconocido descubrió un extraño patógeno, lo llamo Solanum, el afirmaba que dicho patógeno podía devolver la vida a los Muertos… pero fue ridiculizado por los medios científicos… el hombre oculto su información y trabajo desapareciendo después…

En otro Lugar, al oeste de Inglaterra, un laboratorio trabajo con una muestra de un virus recién descubierto… este virus fue inestable y por algún motivo el laboratorio perdió contacto con el exterior… todo lo que se supo fue de dos barcos que partieron, uno en Dirección al Continente Europeo y otro a América cesaron comunicaciones y cualquier contacto… nadie sabía que eso iniciaría algo muy cruel.

1998

Un accidente en el laboratorio de las Montañas Arklai en Raccon City EU provoco que los STARS tomaran consciencia de lo que Umbrella había creado… ese mismo Año ocurrió el Incidente de Raccon City matando a Miles y mostrando un rostro horrible… los Zombis

Pero…

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Solanum había empezado a esparcirse por el Oriente Asiático, grandes masas de ciudadanos chinos huían clandestinamente de su país tratando de escapar del virus… que efectivamente, traía a los muertos a la vida… el viaje de los refugiados llevaba la infección a todas partes del Globo… el Solanum de algun modo que superaba a los Zombis del Virus T… y el gobierno de China oculto tan bien que nadie lo supo hasta que fue Tarde…. Y este ya se había expandido por diversas partes del mundo

En otra parte de Europa, un barco encallo en un puerto cerca de Noruega… el contacto con el puerto se perdió en menos de una hora… todo lo que dijeron las ultimas transmisiones fue…"Rabia"… un avión fue todo lo que salió de allí… y el avión se estrelló cerca de España… se dice que vieron a personas sobre vivientes correr fuera de los restos…

El Segundo Barco llego un par de semanas después a Canadá… igual que el anterior encallo en la costa… y muy pronto ciudades empezaron a cesar contacto.

Los Años avanzaron…

En EU y Europa empezaron a darse brotes del Virus Solanum… algunos miembros renegados de STARS que habían luchado contra Umbrella, fueron a atender brotes pensando que era cosa de Umbrella… lo que fue un error, Solanum era aún más peligroso…

En algunas ciudades al norte empezaron a darse casos de Histeria colectiva al presentarse una nueva infección… parecían a los seres creados por el Virus T o por Solanum… pero estos corrían…y transmitían una infección que transformaba a todos los atacados en seres como ellos…

El Caos reinaba… rápidamente los brotes se volvieron Pandemia… y los Científicos de Umbrella, alegres por poder probar sus armas Biológicas, empezaron a liberar especímenes en los lugares con brotes con la esperanza de usar esto como medio de pruebas…

Resultado: Fracaso Total.

Los Especímenes si eran efectivos... pero atacaban sin excepción a Humanos… más… una mutación provocada por el encuentro de los Tres Virus hizo que los BOWs se descontrolaran y tomaran consciencia propia.

Cuando los Científicos de Umbrella se percataron de su fallo alertaron a los Gobiernos tratando de reparar su error…

Pero ya era Tarde.

La pandemia tomo proporciones Apocalípticas, las ciudades Caían… los países Colapsaban… los Tres Virus y los Bows mutados se hacían más y más fuertes, algunos países ya habían desaparecido del todo, dominados por los muertos y con pequeñas zonas de refugiados…

Algunos Países resistieron más, pequeños Gobiernos se mantuvieron, era el peor momento de la Tierra… y entonces Paso…

Inglaterra fue arrasado en tres meses… el Gobierno se trasladó a Irlanda desde donde empezó la resistencia.

El Virus llego a Japón y aniquilo a la población, pocos sobrevivientes quedaron desperdigados en algunas islas o en algunas montañas, el gobierno huyo a las Sakalin junto con los sobrevivientes del Pais.

Rusia se volvió un infierno desolado, los sobrevivientes se fueron a Siberia para poder defenderse

América… allí los Ejecutivos de Umbrella encontró que el encuentro de los tres virus en los humanos y los Bows provocaba una terrible mutación a sus cuerpos, los Zombis se volvían más fuertes, agresivos y en el caso de los Corredores, más listos… en el caso de los BOWs provoco que muchos de ellos obtuvieran la capacidad de reproducirse… y no todos de manera normal…

Washington fue evacuada y la Capital trasladada a Seattle, lugar que fue preparado lo suficientemente bien para dirigir la defensa americana.

La infección se expandió por América del Norte y América del Sur, las hordas de muertos y monstruos se expandían, pero los ejércitos se defendían, las ciudades eran evacuadas y se creaban las zonas de defensa.

Al mismo tiempo se crearon armadas especializadas para cazar a Zombis y BOWs, estas armadas muchas veces eran aún más agresivas que las criaturas, pero con el tiempo, la gente los acepto y algunos se unían a estos escuadrones de la muerte.

Hoy…

Ciudad de México… hace solo una semana que la ciudad fue abandonada por un brote de los Tres Virus… lo extraño es que la ciudad no se veía tan dañada en la Zona central… pese a las ineficiencias de las Autoridades, como si fuera un Milagro, esta vez procedieron a Evacuar de un modo ordenado y útil, logrando salvar a miles de ciudadanos y preparar una eficaz defensa en Querétaro..

Umbrella Fiel a sus costumbres había tenido Laboratorios ocultos cerca de la Ciudad, estos fueron abandonados pero los Bows escaparon y se mezclaron con los Virus provocando una mutación nueva

Aun así, Hordas de criaturas llegaban del Norte… grandes Hordas que venían de EU y Canadá… no solo de Zombis, sino de más BOWs… formando millones de muertos y monstruos.

El Caso…

Una misteriosa Puerta apareció en la Plaza de la Constitución… en una desolada plaza, soldados a Caballo entraron, pensando que tendrían una gran conquista, que el Honor y la Gloria les vendría por sobre los Pueblos "Barbaros" que estaban detrás de la puerta.

Ya Imaginando como iban a repartirse el Territorio, que esclavas obtendrían y los Tesoros que les esperaban.

Algunos Nobles ya se imaginaban creando sus Señorios en los nuevos territorios.

Los Soldados esperaban poder repartirse a las mujeres y disfrutar acabando con los Barbaros… algunos de ellos eran de parte de armadas que se caracterizaban por la gran tortura aplicada a sus victimas antes de matarles…

Junto con Orcos y otras criaturas que acompañaban a los guerreros.

Todos expectantes… emocionados por su nueva conquista

Por eso cuando entraron… no sabían que su ambición condenaría a su mundo a la Ruina…

Y al más grande Caos existente.

Bueno mi primer Fic Crossover de Gate, este Crossover como ya lo dije tendrá elementos de Resident Evil, World War Z y Dawn of The Dead 2001.

Casi no veremos Terricolas ya que aquí veremos como las infecciones y los BOWs entran sin control al reino del otro lado de la Puerta… y como el Apocalipsis empezara para ellos al ver como los virus y las mutaciones los van invadiendo.

Irán apareciendo algunos personajes de Gate pero si los aprecian pues… diré que muchos morirán de maneras muy crueles.

Para los que no conozcan:

Vius T: Creado por la Familia Ashford y Umbrella, el virus provoca mutaciones a los seres vivos, a los humanos los convierte en Zombis… que a la larga se convierten en Lickers, a los perros en monstruos descarnados, las plantas en plantas Carnívoras… y permitió las mutaciones, que más tarde Umbrella aprovecho para crear los BOWs de muchos tipos y de todos los géneros, algunos Humanos mutaron con otras versiones del Virus…

Solanum: Este virus surgió en el medio ambiente, solo afecta Humanos pero es 100% Letal para otros seres., el virus revive a los muertos y es altamente infeccioso, no hay cura y es desconocido aun como mueve a los Seres vivos, los infectados por este virus superan todas las reglas de la Física, pueden aun existir en temperaturas extremas, en condiciones de presión terribles para cualquier ser de la Superficie y tarda Décadas en pudrirse.

Virus Zombi: Este es raro, los muertos reviven pero mantienen sus capacidades máximas, pudiendo correr y saltar, estos Zombis manejan algo de inteligencia, son muy resistentes y fuertes siendo difíciles de eliminar.

Suerte y espero les agrade


	2. Capitulo 1

**GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando no hay Lugar en el Infierno…**

 **Nota: Algunos personajes de esta parte son meros inventos míos, ya que serán meras presas.**

El General de las Legiones Tito Argento guio a sus hombres a través del Portal, Tenia más de 30 Legiones propias de su Principado en esta excursión, más de 1000 Hombres Listos y preparados para el combate… aun así no le gustaba compartir las glorias con las otras Legiones.

En especial con los Soldados de las Legiones de su rival Romualdo… esas legiones se caracterizaban por tener a la mayoría de los "Barbaros" del imperio… no le agradaban, eran osados, violaban a las mujeres y asesinaban a los niños… aun recordaba su horror cuando sus legiones llegaron a una ciudad tomada por Romualdo y sus hombres… y miraron con asco como los niños habían sido lanzados desde las murallas… como cientos de mujeres jóvenes habían sido violadas y algunas morían desangradas por los daños provocados por sus atacantes… los Hombres habían sido masacrados, incluso los Nobles… no perdonaron a nadie…

Y por desgracia eran más de 3000 Soldados, solo esperaba que esta vez siguieran las reglas de Combate…

Aunque le preocupaban los Soldados de Itálica y los otros grupos… ya que podría haber conflictos al respecto de la Conquista… ya no hablemos de los Orcos y los Goblins

-Todo listo- dijo un Legionario.

Tito asintió y sus tropas empezaron a avanzar.

La puerta se abrió en la Plaza… las tropas empezaron a entrar.

Tito esperaba ver a una multitud de curiosos o a tropas esperándoles… por eso se sorprendió.

Nadie… no había nadie por ningún lado… estaban en una Enorme Plaza, miro al frente y vio una enorme columna… miro hacia arriba y vio una gigantesca bandera a Media Asta… era bastante bonita aunque simple a su gusto.

-¡Legionarios! ¡Alinéense!- dijo Tito, un caballo se acercó.

-Señor, ¿Capta ese olor?- dijo un soldado.

-Si… viendo esa bandera a media asta… que nadie aparezca y el olor… ¿Cree que esta sea una Ciudad abandonada?- dijo Tito con seriedad.

-Quizás… no sería la primera vez que llegamos a alguna, ya sabe a veces epidemias obligan a abandonar las ciudades… o a veces hay quienes creen que vendrá algún tipo de profecía y se marchan dejando todo... en dado caso, creo que podemos decir que la ciudad es nuestra- dijo uno de sus lugartenientes

-¡Hey! Moveré mis tropas al Este, debe de haber algo por allí - se escuchó la voz del Capitán Romualdo… Tito pensó ordenarle que esperase pero… sabía que no le harían caso, bueno, no había problema, la ciudad estaba vacía así que no había riesgo de desmanes.

Entonces dio la orden de enviar a un grupo de expedicionarios a la zona Norte y otra al Sur.

Por lo mientras él y la tropa principal irían al Oeste.

En la retaguardia montando un Campamento y revisando los edificios centrales se quedaría una escuadra proveniente de itálica, en la cual había algunos Sacerdotes y ministros religiosos los cuales estaban ansiosos por "Evangelizar" a los "Salvajes"

Algunos de ellos se dirigieron a ese Gran edificio que estaba en la parte norte… notaron casi de inmediato que debía de ser un edificio religioso.

Con algo de emoción, decidieron investigar junto con algunos de los soldados.

No sabían que el ruido de los Cascos de los Caballos y la marcha y charlas de los Soldados, en una ciudad vacía provocaba un eco tal… que pronto muchos de los No Muertos residentes empezarían a avanzar.

Y es que lo que no sabían los invasores era que la ciudad estaba hasta el tope con millones de seres, que por algún motivo ese día estaban avanzando alejadas del Centro… pero el Ruido empezó a llamar la atención de las criaturas.

Las tropas de Romualdo avanzaban por las calles vacías, vieron una gran cantidad de carrozas sin caballos en las orillas de las calles y algunas en medio de las mismas, entraron en algunos edificios encontrando toda clase de objetos, quizás la única muestra de algo violento había pasado, era unos cuartos repletos de sangre y cuerpos en estado de descomposición, uno de los soldados supuso que fue una epidemia lo que alejo a la gente, así que decidieron no tomar nada de allí.

Aunque algunos ya habían empezado a saquear, uno de los soldados, el joven Tidus, quien pese a su juventud se caracterizaba por su sadismo para con las víctimas de sus invasiones, decidió aventurarse a una de las calles abandonadas.

Con calma busco algo que pudiera llevarse como trofeo… hasta que lo vio, por una ventana se veía a una mujer… joven, de cabello negro y grandes pechos que le miraba desde arriba, Tidus sonrió… eran como le gustaban, se veía algo pálida pero no importaba, bajo de su caballo (que se veía nervioso) y aprovecho que la puerta del lugar desde donde la había visto estaba abierta para ir a por su presa.

Si la capturaba seguro que el General estaría feliz, podría disfrutarla un poco antes claro, ya que cuando se la entregara al General, con sus métodos para sacar información no quedaría nada bonito de la chica que disfrutar… quizás se la darían a los Orcos y a los Ogros para su desfogue sexual… pero no importaba.

-Allí estas- dijo sonriendo al entrar a un cuarto.

La mujer estaba parada aun frente a la ventana, pero volteo lentamente, Tidus reprimió un silbido… la mujer vestía una bata sumamente corta que permitía notar su cuerpo bien notado. La mujer se veía algo torpe, se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia él.

-Hey linda, párate allí- dijo el hombre con calma pero sin desenfundar su espada, a fin de cuentas la chica no se veía armada, así que realmente no le importaba..

-Uuuuhhhhh-

Se extrañó al escuchar el gemido, la chica se acercó a él y de pronto sujeto al chico de los hombros y se le fue encima.

-¡Ah maldita deja de morderme!- dijo al notar que le mordía el cuello con fuerza.

Trato de quitársela pero era sorprendentemente fuerte para el cuerpo tan menudo que tenía. Cuando logro quitársela noto que ella tenía parte de la carne en sus dientes, se tocó y noto que le había arrancado parte de la piel del cuello y sus venas estaban rotas, saco su espada pero ella se le fue encima de nuevo, su espada se cayó al piso mientras que ella le mordía el brazo, Tidus grito y lucho logrando quitársela pero sin lograr evitar que ella le arrancara parte de la carne de su brazo.

Al alejarse se percató de que ella volvía al ataque, al perder su espada y haber dejado su escudo en el caballo saco una daga que tenía consigo, usándola con rapidez encajándola en el pecho de la chica… esta seguía atacando como si la daga no estuviera allí.

-¡MONSTRUO!- exclamo Tidus y escapo corriendo, se cayó por las escaleras… de pronto escucho más gemidos y vio que de los cuartos más personas salían, todos con una apariencia como el de la chica, no estaba armado por lo que corrió afuera…

-¡DIOS!- exclamo al ver como varias personas devoraban vivo a su caballo… el animal estaba siendo despedazado… pero entonces vio que no solo había personas… unos perros descarnados también estaban atacando al caballo… y uno de ellos lo vio.

Corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho… corrió mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba… como se hinchaban sus venas… estaba aterrado.

-¡AYUDENME!- grito al ver a un grupo de exploración, estos se asombraron al ver a su compañero sangrante y se aprestaron a ir en su ayuda… hasta que los caballos se encabritaron, un siseo se escuchó de las partes altas de los muros.

Un soldado alzo la vista… y un grito quedo ahogado en su garganta antes de que una extraña forma rosada le cayera encima descuartizándolo con todo y caballo… pero no era la única, el resto del grupo de exploración eran atacados por esos seres rosados y babeantes… con grandes lenguas, garras y cerebros protuberantes.

Tidus corrió al lado contrario olvidándose de sus compañeros, esas cosas estaban comiéndoselos vivos… tenía que llegar a la puerta… tenía que informar…

En la Zona Oeste.

Tito avanzaba con sus soldados, la enorme calzada lo sorprendió, no parecía tener fin… pero conforme más avanzaba más notaba los signos que le hacían sospechar el porqué del Abandono de la ciudad…

Carretas (autos) destrozados en la calle, estrellados unos contra otros, edificios incendiados, puertas con tablones bloqueando el paso… algunos de sus hombres ya querían empezar el saqueo, pero algo en su interior le decía que debían de mantenerse juntos.

Encontró un gran monumento de Mármol con una especie de Ángel colocado encima, supuso que representaba alguna victoria de esa gente… pero noto manchas marrones que caía de una cornisa, tuvo que afinar la vista y se sorprendió al ver que había un cadáver pudriéndose arriba… parecía tener un gran hoyo en la cabeza, uno de sus hombres subió la escalinata y encontró un extraño objeto roto en el piso, parecía una especie de herramienta con un tubo… aunque estaba partido por la caída.

Decidió que debían de avanzar, a lo lejos se vislumbraba un castillo, quizás allí podrían encontrar respuestas…

-Alto- dijo con seriedad…

Y es que de entre las calles se escuchaba un sonido… como gemidos… gruñidos… estaba asustándose.

En el Cielo los primeros Wyverns que llevaban consigo volaban nerviosamente, sus jinetes sentían el nerviosismo de los animales.

Uno de ellos dolo al Sur y entonces vio algo negro que venía hacia él…

Aves, miles de ellas, era raro, comúnmente las aves evitaban a los Wyverns pero estas… estas iban en curso de colisión, el jinete espoleo al animal que claramente se veía nervioso pero fue tarde, las aves se le fueron encima, eran enormes, el jinete solo sintió como sus carnes eran arrancadas mientras que las aves también atacaban al Wyvern… y ambos cayeron… mismo destino le espero a otros

Uno de los Jinetes logro guiar a su montura y vio algo que lo aterro… una multitud salía de las casas y se dirigían corriendo a donde estaban los soldados… lo que le sorprendía no era el numero sino… lo muertos que se veían.

Tratando de evitar a las hordas de aves que atacaban a los Wyverns bajo a la altura de los edificios… craso error, un aullido le llamo la atención y antes de poder evitarlo una extraña bestia verde salto desde un tejado colgándose de su dragón, el animal chillo mientras que las filosas garras de la criatura despanzurraban al Wyvern y caían a pique.

En la enorme Catedral.

Uno de los Capellanes revisaba la Catedral con calma, al parecer habían abandonado el recinto eclesiástico con prisas ya que ni siquiera lo habían cerrado bien.

Por órdenes suyas una tropa impidió que lo saquearan, el Capellán gustaba de mantener los antiguos recintos paganos como un homenaje a sus antiguos dueños.

-¡MAGIA!- exclamo alguien y rápidamente fue a ver.

Un grupo de soldados miraban asustados en una habitación una especie de ventana desde donde se veía la imagen de un hombre, este hablaba en un idioma desconocido para ellos (similar un poco a la lengua madre, pero a la vez diferente) de lo poco que creían entender se mencionaba mucho la palabra Fe y una especie de petición de Oración.

El Capellán se acercó y vio un Libro abierto, se veía muy viejo… lo checo y noto que el lenguaje era muy parecido a la lengua madre del Imperio (Latín) el pasaje que estaba en el Libro decía algo del Apocalipsis… leyó un poco y aunque algo difícil, pudo entender algo que parecía estar marcado… "Y los Muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas"

Eso lo extraño… y por algún motivo le dio miedo.

Afuera.

Tidus se arrastró, estaba muriendo… un grupo de legionarios lo encontró y rápidamente lo llevaron con los demás. Cuando empezaron a interrogarlo… el simplemente murió… sus compañeros estaban extrañados pero decidieron prepararse para un posible ataque.

-¡AHHHH!- grito un legionario, sus compañeros voltearon y vieron a Tidus morder ferozmente a el legionario arrancando su cuello.

Sus compañeros trataron de liberar al atacado pero Tidus mordió a otro en el brazo, uno uso la lanza y se la encajo en el estómago, pero Tidus siguió atacando, otros dos trataron de detenerlo… pero el que había sido atacado primero de pronto ataco a sus compañeros.

Mas legionarios trataron de detenerlos… y por eso no notaron que de las calles una legión de personas se les iba encima… no lo notaron hasta que fue tarde.

Los Gritos de más de 500 hombres se escucharon a la lejanía, gracias al gran eco, provocando miedo a los otros

Los infectados sujetaban a los legionarios destrozándolos, algunos trataron de luchar, pero así cortaran y apuñalaran los infectados seguían atacando.

Un soldado joven fue tirado al suelo por cuatro mujeres y varios niños, a causa de traer un faldón, una niña metió su mano y con una fuerza inusitada le arranco el pene… el chico grito mientras que las Mujeres le jalaban con tanta fuerza que le arrancaron los brazos… una logro colgarse del peto y logro quitarlo, momento en el que las demás mujeres se le fueron encima y le abrieron en canal mientras que le sacaban las tripas… el chico murió entre gritos de dolor y horror.

Ese mismo destino le llego a sus compañeros y a los animales que traían con ellos, un par lograron herir pero solo uno logro huir sin heridas.

El escuadrón que llevaba a los Ogros y a los Orcos escuchaba por medio del eco la carnicería y se asustaron horriblemente, liberaron a las criaturas para que acudieran al rescate de sus compañeros… pero entonces los vieron.

Unos Gigantescos hombres con una especie de grandes sacos verdes se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Ataquen!- exclamo el general, los Ogros tomaron sus hachas y se lanzaron a contra los Hombres, pero con facilidad estos hombres los despacharon, uno de ellos sujeto al ogro de la cabeza y le presiono con tanta fuerza que su cráneo se reventó… el cerebro escurría por las manos del Hombre.

Esto provoco caos, los soldados y los Ogros empezaron a Huir… pero de los techos empezaron a bajar criaturas que los capturaba y mataban descuartizándoles horriblemente antes.

En otra parte, los soldados dirigidos por Romualdo se detuvieron poniéndose en Guardia… miles de personas venían corriendo, su apariencia era horrorosa.

-¡Prepárense soldados! ¡Demostrémosle a esos Salvajes el poder del Imperio!- dijo Romualdo preparando a sus hombres… no sabía que en unos minutos todos estarían muertos.

Y es que lo que ellos no sabían es que cuando la infección se propago, pese a la rápida evacuación (lo que logro que partes de la ciudad simplemente parecieran abandonadas en vez de campos de guerra como paso en otras ciudades…

Por algún motivo la mutación de los Virus genero una especie de relación simbiótica entre las criaturas, haciendo que se "repartieran" la ciudad.

El Centro Histórico estaba prácticamente libre de Criaturas y Zombis… de algún modo las criaturas no se acercaron mucho por allí.

En la zona Este de la ciudad, camino a Tepito y Tlatelolco, los Zombis del Virus que los volvía corredores se habían desperdigado buscando sobrevivientes… algunos de ellos conservando algunas memorias, se dirigieron al Barrio de Tepito a el mercado ahora vacío y literalmente hacían un mimetismo de sus días con vida

Al Norte los Tyrants que se habían escapado de las Fabricas de Umbrella y ahora parecían tener vida propia, buscaban seres vivos para matarlos, todo ser que no tuviera el virus era destrozado… cerca de ellos manadas de Lickers viajaban por los tejados buscando presas.

Al Oeste muchos de los Animales mutados se habían apoderado del Bosque de Chapultepec, por suerte muchos de los Animales del Zoológico habían sido ya evacuados, pero por desgracia algunos especímenes fueron infectados.

En el Sur, aparte de millones de zombis, Hunters y otras bestias se apersonaron…

En la Catedral.

El Capellán estaba asombrado al ver como soldados llegaban heridos, muchos mutilados, no vio regresar a ningún orco ni ogro.

-¡Qué diablos pasa!- dijo uno de los Capitanes que se quedaron en guardia.

-¡Nos emboscaron! ¡Son Monstruos! ¡Demonios!- dijo un Legionario herido.

-Creo que ya sé porque abandonaron esta ciudad- dijo otro asustado.

-¡FORTIFIQUEN ESAS CALLES! ¡USEN LO QUE ENCUENTREN PARA EVITAR QUE SE ACERQUEN!- dijo el Capitán asustado.

-¡PERO NO HAN REGRESADO LOS GENERALES ROMUALDO NI TITO!- dijo otro.

-¡YA DEBEN DE ESTAR MUERTOS! ¡Y NOSOTROS MORIREMOS SI NO PROTEGEMOS ESTA PLAZA!- exclamo aterrado.

Donde Tito.

Este dividió a sus hombres en tres grupos, su grupo se quedó con un compuesto de 300 hombres a caballo e infantería ligera… todo parecía normal hasta que gritos se escucharon… sus guerreros gritaban… sonidos inhumanos se escuchaban.

-¡Retirada!- exclamo tito y sus hombres procedieron a huir… de pronto un grupo de monos salió al paso… solo la gran velocidad de los caballos impidió que fueran apresados… pero notaron que no eran los únicos seres.

Animales parecidos a ranas gigantescas estaban devorando a legionarios, Tito por un momento se sintió tentado a detenerse y matar a esas cosas… hasta que vio que algunas tenían espadas enterradas y se las estaban arrancando como si nada… y más criaturas salían de las calles… y seguidas de más de esas personas enloquecidas.

-¡CORRAN!- exclamo Tito mientras que sus hombres le seguían… tenían que regresar al portal… tenían que cerrarlo… no sabía que pasaba pero algo le decía que esas cosas aniquilarían a todos su pasaban… -¡ALTO!

Y sus hombres vieron con miedo a millones de seres que formaban una extraña sabana alrededor de las calles que conducían a la plaza… y parecían más interesados en ir adentro que en ellos… el problema es que escucho como por detrás venían más criaturas y no podrían huir de ellos… entonces vio un gran palacio con uros dorados, estaba enfrente de otro palacio blanco, el cual estaba en un gran parque… eligió el Dorado, se veía más fuerte y más posible de defender.

Sus hombres entraron con todo y caballos… pero Tito noto que las criaturas habían notado a sus hombres y estaban atacando…

-¡CIERREN!- exclamo con tristeza…

Sus hombres asustados obedecieron mientras que algunos de los que aún no habían entrado se percataron de que los dejarían afuera… con miedo se apuraron pero entonces los atacaron las criaturas…

Tito solo pensó que escucharía para siempre los Gritos de sus hombres siendo descuartizados.

La defensa de la plaza fue fútil… los soldados rápidamente fueron barridos, algunos huyeron por el portal bajo la orden del Capellán pero no pudieron detener a las criaturas o cerrar la puerta… tanto fue el pánico que la desbandada solo provoco que nadie se diera cuenta que estaban llevándose la infección con ellos… y peor aún, al no cerrar la puerta permitieron que las criaturas los persiguieran…

Directo a su mundo.

Continuara.

Ok, se que esta un poco confuso pero ire poniendo algunos términos de los Seres aparecidos en el Fic en el caso de los de RE, WWZ y DoTh.

Zombies: Muertos Vivientes, existen los zombis de diversos tipos y están divididos así.-

N.- Este es designado para los "Nuevos", este tipo de Zombi es aquel que recientemente fue resucitado, su apariencia es fiel a cómo eran cuando murieron, por ello muchos de ellos parecen normales, solo algo atontados o si fue una muerte violenta, se ven como personas recién lastimadas.

Zack: Zombi infectado por Solanum, tienen muchas ventajas por sobre los demás Zombis y los BOWs, ya que resisten condiciones extremas tanto de clima, como de presiones atmosféricas. Estos zombis al contrario de los demás pueden "Existir" por más de 20 años

Corredores: Zombis creados por el virus Zombi, estos mantienen una cierta cantidad de inteligencia como recuerdos de quien eran o lugares importantes para ellos… pueden correr y saltar y están al nivel de fuerza máximo que tenía la persona que fueron en vida. Su velocidad de Putrefacción es baja comparada con los cuerpos humanos, pero alta a comparación de los otros Zombis pudiendo durar aproximadament años.

Infectado: Zombi creado por el Virus T, Técnicamente no está realmente muerto, es una mutación creada por la inserción del Virus en un cuerpo humano, su cerebro se vuelve inútil manteniendo solo las funciones más vitales, los infectados entran en un coma tan febril que parecen morir, y cuando se levanta dan la impresión de levantarse de entre los muertos, son resistentes y fuertes, pero algo lentos, sus cuerpos se pudren lentamente, pasado cierto tiempo empiezan a convertirse en Crimson Heads.

Crimson Heads: Zombis creados por el Virus T, si son eliminados sin eliminar el cerebro, estos mutan en los Crimson, este tipo de zombi es más fuerte y agresivo, son el prefacio a la conversión a Licker.

Bows

Licker: Forma Final del Crimson Head, su cuerpo se ha deformado obteniendo enormes garras capaces de destrozar concreto sólido, esas garras permiten al Licker caminar en los techos con facilidad. Sus largas lenguas pueden traspasar incluso placas metálicas, los hay de dos tipos, rosados y negros, siendo los negros más resistentes y fuertes.

Cerberus: Perros infectados por el virus T, su cuerpo queda casi descarnado, son agiles, rápidos y fuertes.

Monos: Los Simios y monos infectados por el Virus se hacen más grandes a grado tal que sus músculos rompen la piel, son muy agresivos y su metabolismo es muy alto obligándolos a comer continuamente.

Hunters: Originalmente BOWs creados por laboratorio, fueron hechos de tal manera que fueran estériles… por desgracia su contacto con los Virus Solanum y Zombi provoco una mutación, permitiéndoles reproducirse entre si y volviéndose libres de cualquier control, sus cuerpos son duros y muy resistentes, son rápidos y capaces de comerse a un humano de un bocado, sus garras pueden arrancar cabezas con facilidad y romper fuertes puertas metálicas.

Tyrant: Originalmente un arma biológica creada en laboratorio, solo uno de cada millón de personas tiene el potencial de volverse uno, originalmente usados para limpieza de las zonas infestadas, su contacto con los Virus Solanum y Zombi los muto liberándoles del Control y permitiendo que el rango de creación pasaran de 1 persona en un millón pasara a solo uno de cada 100, obtuvieron la capacidad de reproducirse de nuevo… teniendo preferencia por las mujeres humanas… las cuales son elegidas por instinto… y mantenidas vivas hasta que sus cuerpos ya no soporten el seguir teniendo descendencia.

Aves: Cuando las aves son infectadas por el virus T se hacen más grandes, fuertes y agresivas, tienen preferencia por otros animales, pero si están hambrientas no dudaran en atacar humanos.

En cuanto aparezcan más criaturas iré poniendo su descripción

Para el próximo cap veremos la primera aparición de personajes de Gate, eso sí… veremos cosas crueles… y solo algunos sobrevivirán ahora que los infectados empezaron a entrar.

Suerte.


	3. Capitulo 2: la muerte Ronda la tierra

**GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

 **Capítulo 2: … La muerte ronda la Tierra.**

 **Nota:** **El Motivo para que vaya tan rápido y con poca explicación es tratar de hacer que el Lector se sienta como se sienten los invasores al llegar a un Mundo desconocido y que de pronto le salgan esas cosas por todos lados.**

 **Nota 2: Los "" son cuando hable algún humano terrícola con alguien del Imperio.**

La plaza era una carnicería… los zombis y Bows devoraban a los soldados con saña.

Aquellos que no pudieron escapar estaban siendo destazados en el piso, algunos devorados por cientos de criaturas… un joven cadete solo pudo hipear de miedo mientras que veía como las puertas del pequeño cuarto donde se había escondido empezaban a quebrarse, las puertas eran una especie de cortina Metálica, resistían más que una puerta normal, pero la fuerza de tantas criaturas empezaban romper la resistencia… esos gemidos eran aterrorizantes… y sabía lo que le pasaría una vez entraran… vio su espada… era inútil contra esas cosas… recordó como su capitán había enfrentado a esas cosas y como fue descuartizado… sus gritos le seguían calando en su mente… el sonido de sus huesos al partirse… como su piel se desgarraba mientras que lo estiraban y sus órganos internos se desparramaban por el suelo siendo devorado por las criaturas…

Pero lo peor era ver como compañeros que habían sido muertos por esas cosas con forma humana… esos demonios, se levantaban y atacaban a los demás… ver como todos y cada uno de los que no habían sido destazados se unían a los atacantes incrementando sus números.

El Cadete estaba aterrado, pero vio una especie de portezuela, logro abrirla y entro, justo a tiempo porque la cortina metálica cedía.

Cerro la trampilla y avanzo, encontró una escalera y subió por ella… y se sorprendió, una jovencita le miraba… por un momento pensó que se había metido de lleno a la boca del lobo… hasta que noto que no estaba atacándolo, le miraba con temor y le apuntaba con una especie de lanza (Fusil 2da guerra Mundial Mauser con Bayoneta calada), él sabía que estaba cansado y así hasta una niña podría ganarle… además, al contrario de los demás, a él no le interesaba el tener esclavas o poder, ni tampoco gozaba con los homicidios de sus enemigos, él había sido criado bajo el régimen de honor y respeto… a grado tal que incluso un hombre llamado Gray le había propuesto unirse a los Caballeros de la Princesa Piña Co Lada…

Levanto las manos, no quería verse amenazador ante el único otro ser humano vivo.

-Di Algo- dijo la chica, el cadete le miro confuso… hablaba en un lenguaje extraño para el… eso traería problemas.

-"No soy un riesgo"- dijo en su idioma esperando que eso ayudase.

-Chingada madre… un extranjero, y para acabarla de amolar parece que es un actor barato o algo así- dijo para si la chica mientras que se escuchaba el ruido de cristales rompiéndose en la planta baja –Vámonos esto será el infierno en un rato.

Y se movió a otra puerta, el Cadete no entendió lo que decía, pero al menos capto la idea, quería que le siguiera. Decidió hacerlo, era mejor ir con alguien vivo (aunque vistiera tan raro, ese traje azul con pantalones y una especie de plaquilla en el pecho no se veía muy atractivo, supuso que sería alguna especie de mucama o algo así.

Subieron a un tejado pero ella le hizo señas, avanzaban en cuclillas… silenciosos, el cadete noto que la chica parecía tener algo de conocimiento militar, porque se veía tranquila… más considerando el ruido que se escuchaba de los pocos soldado aún vivos que estaban siendo devorados.

Romualdo corría con menos de 20 de sus soldados… no habían durado ni 15 minutos… ellos, la elite del Príncipe Zorzal… enviados para asegurar la supremacía del Príncipe por sobre sus demás hermanos…

El recuerdo de como se le fueron encima… sus lanceros arponearon a varios, peor estos en vez de caer siguieron empujando… y más se les fueron encima, y más… y más… los hombres de la Vanguardia fueron atropellados por esa masa de demonios con forma de personas, los primeros soldados lograron resistir más por la casualidad de la protección de los escudos y los que estaban detrás… pero pronto eso demostró ser fútil…

Sus soldados estaban siendo descuartizados sus 3000 hombres no duraron más de 20 minutos… quizás menos…lo peor fue que cuando vieron que esos demonios no se morían, muchos de sus hombres entraron en pánico, algunos abandonaron sus armas, otros trataron de huir por las calles siendo apresados, otros valientemente trataron de ayudar a sus compañeros pero… solo dieron tiempo a que el General Romualdo y algunos huyeran…

La Puerta

La región de Alnus… otrora una zona tranquila, en los pasados días se vio inundada por miles de soldados orgullosos del Imperio…

Hace unas horas…

Los soldados entraron a tropel por la puerta, estaban aterrorizados, se atropellaban a sí mismos… muchos venían heridos, otros arrastraban partes de sus cuerpos…

Algunos viajeros que pasaban por la zona vieron el caos sin saber qué diablos pasaba… un Capellán dirigía a todo un escuadrón hacia el interior, ha Itálica, debían de llegar a la ciudad… lo poco que había podido entender del Libro que se había llevado era esto… la maldad del Imperio los Había condenado… era el Apocalipsis… y la avaricia del Imperio la trajo consigo.

Los campesinos y la gente que pasaba por los caminos estaban asombrados de ver a los soldados que huían… sin informar nada, por eso es que muchas de esas personas no volverían a ver la luz del Día.

Una joven campesina que iba al Pueblo de Coda se acercó curiosa a la enorme Puerta que se veía en la colina… habían soldados que murieron en el camino y sus cuerpos fueron abandonados.

La chica tenía miedo pero la curiosidad pudo más… y escucho algo… como pasos

Algo le dijo que era mejor irse… pero una especie de borrón Gris paso con alta velocidad y ante sus asustados ojos vio a un enorme ser que la miraba, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza ante la asustada chica… esta solo miraba aterrada al ser.

Enorme, mucho más que cualquier caballero, un bulto bulboso en su pecho latía como un corazón… su brazo Derecho parecía estar alargado y terminaba en garras enormes… su brazo Izquierdo parecía más normal… aunque aun así más grande que cualquier brazo humano y en su palma podría caber la cabeza de cualquiera de su familia… aun asombrada, noto que allí donde debería de estar su miembro, había solo una especie de ralla… y entonces vio que se abría… y un apéndice alargado salía.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito asustada pero antes de poder huir el ser la sujeto de la cara… con sus garras destrozo sus ropas pero sin cortarla…

La jovencita, en su pueblo era considerada como una gran belleza, anhelada por los jóvenes del pueblo, por sus grandes y turgentes pechos, se sabía que había estado en la vista de algunos nobles para tomarla como una concubina, pero igual tenia algunas propuestas de nobles que a su vez le ofrecían matrimonio y solo porque no era solo uno, aún no había tenido que verse obligada a casarse… y ahora era la presa de esa cosa…

Ahogo un grito al sentir como el apéndice la traspasaba por su zona vaginal… y una extraña sensación como de aletargamiento… mientras que el apéndice del monstruo penetraba a la chica más criaturas entraban… puesto que el Tirano ya había tomado una presa, los demás seres entraron al nuevo mundo… un humano normal se habría asombrado de ver ese nuevo mundo…

Para los seres que entraban solo significaba algo…

Comida

Algunos de los soldados muertos ya se habían levantado y bueno, dependiendo del virus recibido, algunos andaban caminando y otros corrían en dirección a los ingenuos viajeros que miraban asombrados como de pronto una multitud salía por la puerta… algunos de ellos soldados del imperio.

Hace 2 Días

Pueblo de Coda.

Lelei La Lelena no podía dormir bien… había estado teniendo extraños sueños sobre una puerta, de donde salían criaturas y atacaban todo y a todos… sin piedad ni remordimiento.

Había comentado sus sueños con el viejo Cato, quien preocupado por los sueños, los estudiaba.

Lelei aun así estaba nerviosa, la sensación de fatalidad era terrible… como si cada persona que viera, estuviera próxima a morir.

-Lelei- dijo el viejo Cato, Lelei le miro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella.

-Creo que estas teniendo sueños premonitorios, lo mejor será marcharnos a Rondel… al menos hasta que tus sueños se aclaren… prepara tus cosas- dijo el viejo, Lelei asintió mientras que miraba las colinas que llevaban a Alnus.

Al Día siguiente, junto con algunas personas que le escucharon partieron en dirección a Rondel… no sabían que eso salvaría sus vidas.

Hoy.

Un joven Campesino estaba terminando de arar su tierra, sonreía, este año habría buena cosecha… eso era bueno, su padre ya no podía caminar, además, si tenía suerte podría aspirar a que su joven dama le mirase y pudiesen casarse.

De pronto vio una sombra, alzo la vista y se percató de que era un hombre… con extrañas vestimentas y con una expresión enferma en su rostro… sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una película blanca, en sus ropas otrora blancas se veían machas marrones.

Él estaba asombrado… pero el hombre actuó…

Un grito se escuchó… la gente del Pueblo de Coda pensaron que alguien quizás se había golpeado…

No sabían que ese era el principio del Fin

Más y más criaturas entraban por la puerta, el aroma campestre y a vida del nuevo mundo era para ellos la invitación al más grande festín de su "vida"

El primer Tirano que había entrado solo miraba a su víctima… la chica seguía viva… un líquido amarillento salía de su zona vaginal, el monstruo entonces de un modo increíblemente suave para algo tan grande, la monto en su hombro y se la llevo…

 **INTERMEDIO**

Según los Archivos de Umbrella con referencia a los Tyrants mutados por el contacto con los tres virus, había datos muy interesantes.

El Primero era que las criaturas, si bien habían perdido quirúrgicamente sus partes genitales, la mutación le permite tener la capacidad de crear un apéndice que rompe en la zona Genital permitiendo con ello su reproducción.

La criatura conservaría a su presa mientras le fuera útil, una modificación creada por el Virus permite generar una especie de Droga que permite que la presa pueda soportar todo el Daño y al mismo tiempo sienta una cierta cantidad de placer al liberar las endorfinas del Cuerpo volviendo a su víctima en Dependiente de dicha droga.

Cuando la víctima es incapaz de procrear más, el cuerpo es dejado por el Tyrant, el síndrome de Abstinencia de la Droga provocaría que persiga a las criaturas, lo que conllevara a su muerte a la larga, ya que los demás BOWs la mataran y devoraran.

Cuando Dos Tyrants eligen a la misma Victima, trataran de arrebatársela mutuamente provocando muchas veces que la presa sea mutilada salvajemente, y al no tener ya utilidad, la arrojan para que los zombis o los BOWs se la coman.

Esta mutación varía levemente dependiendo del Tyrant

Las mujeres que han sido preñadas por el Tyrant tienen un periodo de gestación de solo un par de días… las criaturas nacidas son parecidas a versiones miniatura de los Tyrants, pero en cuestión de semanas empiezan a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño adulto, aunque físicamente más pequeños.

Los Neo Tyrants son más rápidos que sus progenitores y más listos, por órdenes de los diversos Gobiernos aun restantes, cada vez que se encuentre a una mujer preñada por un Tyrant, deben eliminarla de inmediato.

Nota: Se sabe que otros Modelos de Tyrants Mutados pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos.

Durante el ataque a México, se sabe que Umbrella decidió probar con los modelos NEMESIS, en un principio fueron eficaces cazando criaturas permitiendo que el ejército pudiera proteger más zonas.

Incluso se afirmó que los NEMESIS eran inmunes a la mutación de los virus…

Craso error, la mutación en ellos fue más lenta, pero a la vez más severa, más considerando la inteligencia de los Némesis, los cuales pudieron mejorar la capacidad propia de manejar armas… Volviéndolos aún más peligrosos y su capacidad reproductiva era digna del mas Hardcore Hentai Japonés.

 **Fin del Intermedio**

México.

Tito estaba agotado, sus hombres restantes habían reforzado las puertas pero eso no sirvió contra esas cosas rosas que rompieron las ventanas, por suerte no fueron más de tres, pero aun así mataron a 12 de sus hombres antes de qué pudieran encerrarlas y matar a una (con mucho esfuerzo)… aun así Tito sabía que no durarían… ya solo eran 7 contándolo a él… 7 de 1000… los habían masacrado horriblemente… incluso los caballos que habían logrado meter yacían muertos en la otra sala sirviendo como alimento de esas cosas… y entonces un presagio funesto llego a su mente…

La Puerta.

Si ellos siendo muchos habían sido destrozados, los que se habían quedado en la retaguardia cuidando la puerta lo más seguro es que no hubieran durado… quizás habrían huido de vuelta pero no dudaba que ninguno habría tenido la fuerza de carácter para bloquear la puerta… y si esas cosas entraban.

-Debemos de volver al Imperio… es seguro que esas cosas entraran… y si no les alertamos todos nuestros seres queridos morirán- dijo Tito, sus hombres le miraron.

-Bueno, de todos modos no hay comida aquí, ni agua, si tratamos de quedarnos de todos modos moriremos- dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Bueno, prefiero morir intentándolo que morir esperando… pero he visto que aquellos que mueren sin ser devorados también parecen terminar poseídos por los demonios- dijo otro

-Sí, lo he visto, no podemos permitirnos el ser mordidos… ya vimos que pueden morir, decapite a algunos de los que tenían forma humana y logre hacer que el cuerpo dejara de atacar… así podremos evitar el morir… pero ante todo, debemos de ser silenciosos… esas cosas tienen buen oído y podrían detectarnos- dijo Tito, el resto asintió, debían de verificar si había alguna otra salida.

Por lo mientras.

Más y más criaturas se acercaban a la puerta… un aroma les llamaba… su instinto les indicaba que había carne fresca del otro lado…

En solo la primera Hora, más de 1500 Zombis de los tres tipos ingresaron por la puerta 5 Tyrants y tres manadas de Hunters… más tarde jaurías de Cerberus también ingresaron, entre los animales infectados se vio a Caballos que se habían infectado por el virus T al morir y se convirtieron contra sus jinetes.

Algunos orcos y Ogros también se habían visto infectados, todos aquellos que habían recibido el Solanum murieron irremediablemente (al parecer solo los humanos podían tener una conversión exitosa), pero los infectados por el mal Zombi y por el Virus T y que no fueron despedazados, se transformaron también, su fisiología era tan simple que no pasaron de ser simples monstruos zombi… incluso sus cualidades en proporción eran inferiores a las humanas… pero eso no quitaba que fueran letales.

Las Masas de criaturas avanzaban, el aroma fresco de la zona ponía más frenéticos a los Monstruos, ya que eso indicaba comida…. Mucha comida.

A las 12:30 PM en el Nuevo Mundo empezó el Apocalipsis…

Continuara

Ok, un Cap mas, ya lo tenía desde hace Días, pero el trabajo me impidieron ponerlo.

El motivo de las pocas explicaciones es porque trato de poner al lector en la misma posición que los Invasores, o sea, que vayan viendo lo que pasa a la larga.

Para explicar algunas mutaciones irán apareciendo como Intermedios

Si bien habrá la aparición de algunos terrícolas, realmente no los veremos en Acción en el Reino ya que ellos tienen que lidiar con su propio lio, quizás al final, cuando ya sea el Fin de Todo algunos terrícolas participaran, pero nada más así, y serán pocos.

Eso sí, ya vimos a Lelei y ya se hicieron menciones de Piña y Zorzal, y pues pronto veremos a Tuka y Rory… de todos ellos es muy posible que solo uno sobreviva y los demás tengan destinos sumamente crueles.

Suerte.


	4. Capítulo 3: Muerto al llegar

**GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

 **Capítulo 3: Muerto al llegar.**

 **Nota: Los "" son cuando hable algún humano terrícola con alguien del Imperio.**

 **Nota 2: Disculpen la enorme tardanza y lo corto del Mismo pero una serie de dificultades económicas y personales me hicieron no poder escribir. Este cap será cortísimo pero espero compensar en el próximo.**

Hace 2 Días.

El pueblo de Coda había sido muy hermoso, su población vivía tranquila… pero la extraña partida del Viejo mago Cato y su Alumna, Lelei La Lelena junto con algunas personas provoco cierta tensión

Hoy

18:30 PM

El Pueblo de Coda ya no era tan pintoresco…

Gritos… Muerte… destrucción.

Los Zombies corredores llegaron primero, su ataque fue tan repentino que varias personas ya estaban infectadas en menos de una Hora.

Aquellos que pudieron trataron de huir con sus familias… la desbandada provoco aún más víctimas… algunos que ya habían sido infectados, se convirtieron en la Huida…

Un grupo de carretas salió por el norte esperando escapar a Italica… el pánico en la gente era terrible…

Pero no llegaron lejos.

-¡DIOS MIO!- exclamo el hombre que guiaba la primer carreta justo al momento de ser embestido por un enorme ser gris… la cabeza de su caballo quedo destrozada mientras que el ser con una enorme tranquilidad traspaso con sus garras al cochero… lo levanto en el aire y lo partió en dos mientras que el hombre gritaba con horror y que sus órganos salían despedidos embarrando a su familia.

-¡NO!- grito una mujer ya mayor mientras que trataba de huir con sus hijos… para de pronto notarse rodeada por algunos de sus vecinos… sangrantes, gimiendo…

Grito de horror cuando se le abalanzaron y la mordieron.

Uno de ellos le arranco parte del cuello con los dientes, otro mordió el hombro arrancando trozos de Carne… dos más la derribaron mientras que unos le agarraban las piernas y la estiraban hasta que su tronco se partía en dos.

Sus hijos aterrados se quedaron paralizados… siendo destrozados por los zombis... sus órganos se desparramaron por el piso mientras que la sangre creaba charcos.

La hija mayor trato de escapar pero el Tyrant la pesco… arranco las ropas mientras que el apéndice salía de su entrepierna la traspaso violentamente, la chica grito mientras que la fecundación empezaba… por lo mientras que en las otras carretas escenas de muerte y horror se vislumbraban.

Los Zombis, Monstruos y Tyrants atacaban a las carretas, los gritos de Hombres, mujeres y niños llenaron el aire… el fuego de antorchas hizo que pronto un incendio devorara el pueblo matando a algunos que se habían logrado esconder…

La gente no encontraba refugio, las chozas eran endebles ya contra los zombis… quienes rompían puertas y ventanas entrando y atrapando a sus residentes, destripándoles y devorándoles en vida…

Algunos gritos de horror se escuchaban mientra que el mundo se oscurecia para ellos

Solo una de las carretas logro escapar…

En otra dos Tyrants la atacaron, destazaron a la familia… y a la única chica Joven allí, la trataron de tomar, pero al ser dos la chica fue jalada por ambos partiéndola… aún viva pero ya desfalleciendo, fue arrojada a un lado… donde los Zombis empezaron a devorar los restos.

Un joven campesino con sus herramientas de labranza trataba de alejar a las criaturas con golpes de su asada… tuvo éxito con algunos Zombis al descubrir que encajándoles en la cabeza sus herramientas.

-¡Corran!- le ordeno a algunos vecinos… y no vio cuando un enorme ser verdoso salto y le arranco la cabeza.

Cayó de rodillas mientras que los Hunters devoraban sus carnes…

Más de esos seres llegaron corriendo, los que huían se vieron cazados en un terrible frenesí de muerte y destrucción.

Un niño fue prácticamente devorado entero cuando una criatura salto encima de él

Más Hunters llegaron y empezaron a devorar a los aldeanos, algunos de un bocado, otros siendo destazados

El Clamor empezó a desaparecer siendo sustituido por el sonido de los monstruos alimentándose, el crepúsculo fue iluminado por las llamas, el aroma de los Sembradíos y las flores sustituido por el de la putrefacción…

El sonido natural del bosque y la campiña sustituido por gemidos y rugidos.

Los Tyrants que habían conseguido a su Hembra la llevaban consigo después de terminar, las chicas yacían inconscientes mientras que los Tyrants las cargaban.

Las horas pasaron.

Un niño se había metido a una fosa séptica y eso le salvo la vida… se había asomado un par de veces y solo veía a los monstruos devorar a sus amigos y familiares.

Asustado volvió a meterse a la fosa… esperando, esperando que todo pasara, no sabía cuándo terminaría… pero sabía que jamás olvidaría esos gritos…

La noche avanzaba mientras que la mancha de destrucción y muerte empezaba a moverse… y algunas criaturas parecían haber notado la existencia de otra villa a lo lejos…

El Hogar de los Elfos que no sabían que pronto llegaría el fin de todo su mundo..

La puerta abierta seguía, mientras que las criaturas seguían entrando de manera continua.

El Clerigo y los soldados habían logrado huir y se dirigían a Italica, sabían que no podían detenerse… de lo contrario todos morirían.

Continuara.

Ok, cortito y poco sustancioso, una disculpa muchas cosas y problemas me impidieron hacer algo más largo, pero tratare de compensarles mas adelante


	5. Capitulo 4

**GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

 **Capítulo 4: Purgatorio.**

 **Nota: Los "" son cuando hable algún humano terrícola con alguien del Imperio.**

 **Nota 2: Disculpen la enorme tardanza y lo corto del Mismo pero una serie de dificultades económicas y personales me hicieron no poder escribir. Este cap será cortísimo pero espero compensar en el próximo.**

Los Elfos se sentían raros en aquellos días, puesto que sabían que algo extraño pasaba de alguna manera y que la naturaleza se veía afectada por ello, pero no intuían el origen de ello, al no haber existido en el pasado un hecho como el que estaba viviéndose en esos momentos en aquel mundo… los animales del bosque estaban aterrados, pero era un miedo a algo desconocido, pánico, horror, al punto que buscaban alejarse lo más posible de sus propios territorios e invadían a los de otros animales, los cuales lejos de enfrentárseles, se unían en su extraña huida sin rumbo definido solo buscaban escapar de lo que fuese que les alterase.

Por ello los Elfos decidieron empezar a prepararse para lo que se enfrentasen próximamente, pensaron en algún punto, que los humanos del imperio posiblemente planeasen una nueva invasión a sus dominios, aunque si bien tenían una relación cordial con estos, ya sabían que era factible una traición de su parte, pero no concordaba nada con aquella situación y dicho sentimiento no coincidia al de una posible guerra con los humanos... sentían que la cosa sería mucho más peligrosa.

Mientras eso sucedía, un joven Elfo viajaba por el Bosque, revisando la flora y Fauna buscando algún indicio de lo que sucedía en aquel bosque, ya que tenían sospechas de que algo estaba pasando, que asustaba a las bestias al punto de que incluso ellos mismos procedían a matar a los que estaban heridos o eran demasiado pequeños para seguir su camino, aun si estos eran cachorros recién nacidos, por lo que fue encontrando sus cadáveres marcando un sendero de muerte que revelaba hacia donde habían huido … pero en general.

-No hay nada- dijo para sí mientras que bajaba de un árbol y revisaba la tierra buscando algún indicio de pisadas de humanos enemigos o alguna pista… estaba tan enfocado en ello que no noto que mirándolo en el bosque, un hombre le miraba arrastrándose lentamente, más con la fuerza de sus brazos que por sigilo, una herida en el cuello que le había destrozado las cuerdas vocales era lo que evitaba que gimiese… lo que le quito la voz… y que hizo que el Elfo no pudiera escuchar al hombre arrastrase hacia este, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito mientras que notaba la fuerte mordida en su pantorrilla con tal fuerza que le arranco con aquellos dientes parte del tendón y la sangre abundante empezó a manchar el suelo mientras que el dolor le invadía a él.

El Zombi le arranco tal trozo de carne con tal acto que el pie apenas y se mantenía unido a la pierna del elfo, quien luchaba aun así contra este tratando de liberarse, contra un humano común habría sido Fácil, pero este ser parecía ser demasiado fuerte, mucho más que el humano promedio, además, parecía sujetarse a su pierna como si fuese lo único a lo que buscase aferrarse en esa vida mientras seguía intentando meter más de la carne de este en su boca.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- dijo el Elfo al patear repetidamente al zombi y lograr soltarse al fracturarle un poco el cuello… pero la cabeza seguía tratando de morder, empezó a alejarse cojeando y entonces sus oídos de Elfo captaron el sonido de gemidos cercanos… miro su pie y se percató de que el ser le había arrancado tanta carne que se veía el Hueso blanquecino y quebrado, que apenas dicho pie seguía en su sitio, de seguro deberían amputárselo los curanderos posteriormente… pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, cuando vio con espanto que el ser se arrastraba a él nuevamente. Saco su espada de la funda y la encajo en la espalda de la criatura con fuerza a la altura de su corazón, esperaba que con ello la criatura por fin se detuviese pero esta seguía tratando de agarrarlo como si tal herida no fuese nada para este, es más parecía no inmutarse aun cuando en sus desesperación el giro el mango de la espada para así empezar a sacar un líquido oscuro viscoso de la herida que el infligía, el Elfo huyo cojeando mientras que más criaturas emergían del bosque persiguiéndole de manera lenta pero constante.

Muy lejos de ese sitio una joven y hermosa Elfa de cabellos rubios con pecho modesto de aureolas aun rosadas y una hermosa piel, se encontraba bañándose en el rio, mientras que las cristalinas aguas recorrían su cuerpo, ella con fuerza tallaba con sus manos unas hierbas contra su esbelto pecho y limpiaba con ellas el sudor acumulado. Esta buscaba que el agua y las hierbas no solo limpiase la suciedad en su cuerpo sino en su mente… había tenido extraños sueños últimamente donde veía para su terror la muerte de su propio padre ante sus ojos y otros más… no solo elfos… humanos y seres de otras especies perecían como si fuesen consumidas por una plaga de langostas de gran tamaño… y una nueva raza surgía de los restos de su mundo.

-No… solo era un mal sueño, yo no tengo esa clase de poderes- dijo para si misma aquella elfa llamada Tuka mientras que aun tallaba con fuerza en sus manos su cuerpo aunque se decidía que era hora de volver a la villa, pero decidió tomarse unos minutos más, aun no se sentía limpia de todo, sin saber que ese tiempo que se tomó en ducharse, es lo que quizás salvaría su vida.

La Villa de los Elfos era tranquila, realmente no buscaban problemas con nadie por lo que se mantenía en aislamiento casi total, por lo que habían sido respetados incluso por el imperio, el cual tras una serie de costosas luchas tiempo atrás opto por mejor tener buenas relaciones con ellos a intentar derrotarles de momento.

Ellos no sabían que una horda de Muertos Vivos venía por todos lados hacia su recinto…

Una joven Elfa cuya apariencia parecía ser la de una joven en sus veinte años ocultando su edad real con ello, descansaba sintiendo el viento en su cabello… entonces su olfato capto un aroma dulzón que se incrementaba tenuemente… olía como un cuerpo muerto… se acercó curiosa a la fuente de este… y se detuvo al ver a una figura de una pequeña niña humana acercarse a ella cojeando ligeramente… caminaba con lentitud y dificultad hacia ella, poseía heridas en su carne que parecían eran profundas a lo largo de su pecho y piernas cosa que lee desconcertó, aún más al notar como esta estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo mostrando que toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba ensangrentada, junto con un líquido oscuro viscoso que recorría la parte inferior de sus piernas así como sus muslos, en los cuales se apreciaba lo que parecían ser pedazos faltantes de carne que parecían haber sido destrozados a Dentelladas… esta sin inmutarse por aquellas heridas visibles en su ser seguía acercándose mientras que gemía y alzaba sus brazos en dirección a la Elfa… esta confusa no sabía que hacer… hasta que alguien le pesco por la espalda.

-¡Arrrrrg!- grito de dolor al sentir como una de sus orejas era arrancada de una mordida, empezó a huir de aquel sitio rápidamente para reportarle de ello a los ancianos y tratar su herida sin saber que ya llevaba la muerte consigo, mientras que veía de reojo, que su atacante no era más que un joven, casi niño, en un estado deplorable que junto a la niña alzo de igual manera sus brazos y se dirigió hacia ella, obligándola a huir.

Un joven Elfo Arquero miro a un grupo de ciervos que habían sido destazados en el suelo… no fueron lobos, eso era obvio por la manera en que este había sido destazado con tal brutalidad en la cual no solo la piel y viseras habían sido arrancadas de este... dejando ver como si buscasen sacar todo el interior de la bestia más que consumirla

-¿Qué diablos?- exclamo al notar que las marcas correspondían a bocas de humanos o elfos (ya que ese tipo de caninos correspondían a esas especies). De pronto noto que de entre los arbustos salieron varios hombres, mujeres y niños…en condiciones totalmente denigrantes sucios cubiertos de lo que parecían ser viseras o peor aún de su propia sangre o la de otros heridos u mordidos que estaban entre ellos… más de 15, algunos con heridas tales que se veían sus órganos internos que iban colgando dejando salir sus fluidos a lo largo de su recorrido, o arrastrándoles mientras que eran pisoteados por terceros sin causar menor remordimiento, por lo que no comprendía como siquiera tenían fuerzas para estar allí presentes caminando.

-¡ALTO!- exclamo mientras que tensaba y apuntaba con su arco, pero los seres no le hicieron caso en lo absoluto, al contrario se veían excitados al oír sus palabras… el Joven disparo y la flecha se encajó en el pecho del más cercano, que avanzo sin parecer sentirla en lo absoluto… El Joven Elfo con temor saco más flechas y las disparo contra los seres, se atemorizo tanto al ver que no caían ni se detenían, aun cuando en sus pechos las flechas se encajaron en donde debían estar atravesado su corazón, antes de darse cuenta de lo inútil de sus actos sus piernas no reaccionaron a tiempo, uno de ellos le pesco el brazo y le mordió con tanta fuerza que le reventó las venas en ellas, empezó a sangrar aumentando con ello el frenesí de las criaturas, otro le arranco parte del cuello de la misma manera cubriendo de sangre a este y los seres que se reunían alrededor de este. El Elfo se liberó y trato de echar a correr pero había tantos zombis a su alrededor que debió de luchar y estos le mordían arrancándole partes de su cuerpo cada vez que tenían oportunidad… cada mordisco le desaparecía un dedo, una parte de su brazo su pierna o estomago…. Finalmente el chico cayó y grito de dolor mientras que estos le destazaban arrancándole sus miembros y sacándole las tripas ante sus propios ojos viendo como ingresaban sus vísceras en las bocas de aquellos seres como si de su último alimento se tratase…

Más y más zombis avanzaban hacia donde los elfos residían.

Los corredores fueron los primeros en llegar… Los centinelas vieron que las aves huían y se prepararon para luchar, los primeros zombis fueron llenados de Flechas que no los detuvieron para nada, aun así los arqueros no cejaron en su ímpetu y siguieron lanzando flechas de manera constante, una de estas se encajó en la cabeza de un Zombi derribándolo finalmente, el Elfo en un principio pensó que la cantidad de Flechas eran las que habían funcionado, pero una segunda flecha disparada justo en la cabeza de otra criatura logro derribarle y se dio cuenta de la verdad del punto débil de esos seres… por desgracia lo descubrió tarde. Aunque no eran más de 20, los zombis corredores que llegaron primero, estos lograron alcanzar a la mayoría de los centinelas empezando a morderlos y destrozar a la primera línea.

-¡Retírense! ¡A la siguiente línea!- exclamo otro Elfo -¡Denles en la Cabeza! ¡Así los acaban!

No sabían que siguiendo a los corredores, una horda de cientos de Zombis comunes avanzaba, eso sin contar a los otros zombis corredores que iban a por su presa las cuales, aunque habían empezado a defenderse pronto se verían superadas en número.

Un Elfo Centinela llego a la villa y alerto del Ataque, los Elfos se prepararon para el combate y defender su villa, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, habían enfrentado a los humanos del Imperio y a otros seres, así que consideraron que podrían ganar, al no ser una amenaza al nivel de un Dragón. Los zombis empezaron a rodear la villa y fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas, algunos cayeron al recibirlas en la cabeza, pero eran tantos que se protegían de manera inconsciente.

Los Elfos al notar el punto débil se lanzaron al ataque, confiados en su capacidad de combate. Por desgracia subestimaron a los Zombis y se sobreestimaron… la batalla era mortal, los Elfos cortaban cabezas, pero se percataron que de no destruir el cerebro, las cabezas seguían tratando de morder aun cuando habían sido desprendidas del cuerpo y varios de ellos fueron mordidos por cabezas en él piso.

La primer Elfa mordida, cuya oreja había sido arrancada de un mordisco, había llegado a donde estaban los Elfos que no luchaban y quedaban resguardados… pero cayó al suelo antes de llegar con los médicos… su cuerpo se estremeció un poco y se detuvo su corazón tras un infarto fulminante… después de ello se levantó.

-¿Pero qué te paso muchacha?- dijo la Elfa mayor acercándose a ver a la joven que se veía con la mirada perdida. Al tocarla para poder verificar sus heridas…no sintió pulso alguno, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, cuando la chica le mordió la mano con tanta fuerza que le arranco varios dedos. La mujer se alejó huyendo, pero la joven Elfa la empezó a perseguir… su sangre Elfica hizo una mutación en su sangre haciendo que fueran zombis más agiles… y por eso empezó a saltar, no corría, pero se desplazaba a saltos y colgándose como mono… lo que le permitió meterse a donde los Elfos más débiles se resguardaban y empezar una carnicería… Los Elfos mordidos que no fueron destazados empezaron a transformarse y a atacar a sus congéneres.

Los Elfos en la villa aun así siguieron luchando, y pese a las bajas parecían estar conteniéndolos…sin saber que dentro de su misma aldea poco a poco crecía un nuevo brote más mortífero que al que se enfrentaban. Aguantaron bastante…

Hasta que los Tyrants llegaron.

Los Tyrants llegaron con rapidez, cruzaron sin dificultad alguna las barricadas de los elfos y les asesinaron a con suma facilidad, estos se asombraron al ver el ataque de esos seres… lo malo es que eso los desorganizo enormemente

-¡NO!- exclamo una joven elfa Guerrera cuando un Tyrant le sujeto del cuello y con la otra mano libre procedió arrancándole las ropas dejando al descubierto su pecho atlético y su zona vaginal lampiña, la chica trato de liberarse ante aquella humillación hasta que vio el apéndice que surgía del Tyrant develando aquel enorme miembro con protuberancias que parecían ser espinas invertidas a lo largo del falo-¡OH POR…!

El Tyrant le traspaso su Zona vaginal con una sola estocada que paso como si no fuese más que una simple burla su himen y la entrada del útero provocando que pareciese que su estómago se inflara… mas no fue todo ella sin estar húmeda sintió fácilmente como aquellas protuberancias como espinas invertidas empezaron a manipular el interior de su matriz aumentando la producción de hormonas que le generaban una extraña sensación, y para su pánico empezó a moverla con fuerza para iniciar la violación…. Ella sentía como aquel miembro empujaba dentro de sí… en otras situaciones similares, más que placer ella hubiera deseado parar aquel sufrimiento aun si eso significaba su propia muerte… pero por alguna razón, ella sintió una especie de placer en su ser…

Y no fue la única que sufrió tal destino, otras Elfas guerreras estaban siendo violadas por los Tyrants, que no compitieron entre ellos debido al número de elfas disponibles, ya que esta vez había muchas de donde podían elegir debido a la enorme cantidad que había disponibles... lo único que les importaba era su interior en el cual depositar su semilla.

Incluso algunas Elfas que huyeron, no sabían que los Tyrants las tomaron como posibles próximas madres de sus vástagos, más al ver cómo aunque estaban ocupados con las elfas que estaban violando, su mirada siniestra sin alma se postraba en ellas en su huida.

Hodor Ray Marceau, se percató de que la Villa estaba perdida al ver que la zona de refugios estaba siendo una carnicería tremenda. Temía por su hija, más por que vio como esos monstruos parecían enfocarse en las jóvenes elfas para violarlas con tal brutalidad… no entendía que pasaba… bueno, no era raro, Orcos, Ogros y Humanos muchas veces se enfocaban en tratar de capturar a las Elfas para convertirlas en esclavas sexuales, incluso se sospechaba que Zorzal había capturado a varias de su especie con ese propósito…. Pero entre la carnicería que era el refugio no vio a su hija, lo que le genero algo de esperanza.

A cierta distancia Tuka escucho el escándalo y se apresuró a ir a la villa.

El humo y los gritos le hicieron tomar precauciones y oculta entre los arbustos vio con terror como esos seres devoraban a los Elfos… no solo eso, algunos Elfos se estaban convirtiendo en algo raro, como seres muertos que brincaban y atacaban a sus congéneres… pero era aún peor ver a esos Gigantes violar a las Elfas capturadas… sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, aterrándola al oír como suplicaban por más de aquel acto... como si estos seres generaban algún tipo de sensación afrodisiaca

Desde la zona alejada de la puerta, un ser enorme con tentáculos capto donde sus congéneres estaban atacando y se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad, otros más iguales a este se lanzaron a toda velocidad siguiéndole como si fuesen programados para ello…

No perderían a sus presas…

Continuara

Me tarde, pero aquí está el que sigue comienza el ataque a las villas y los Elfos han caído, culminara este ataque en el próximo capítulo, y veremos algo mas de los demás reinos, ya que los zombis estarán apareciendo de variadas maneras.

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 5

**Ya lo lei la idea**

 **GATE: Y el Apocalipsis cruzo el portal**

 **Capítulo 5: Licker.**

 **Nota: Los "" son cuando hable algún humano terrícola con alguien del Imperio.**

 **Nota 2: Aparecerán algunos personajes de Resident Evil Outbreak en el Fic, pero no esperen ver mucho a personajes de la serie normal, a lo más será un cameo o referencia, los de Outbreak tendrán unas pequeñas fichas al Final.**

Hace 6 meses

La Pandemia en la Tierra iba en progreso, pese a ello, aun había ciudades resistiendo, algunos refugiados habían abandonado sus países y participaban con los escuadrones de la muerte para las labores de Limpieza.

Kevin Ryman, ex Policía de Racoon City, había abandonado los Estados Unidos desde el Brote mortal de California, uniéndose a las tropas extranjeras Formadas por los remanentes del Ejercito Mexicano y de Estados Unidos, después de que las fuerzas principales de los dos países se desbandarán por los brotes excesivos, él junto con sus compañeros que habían sobrevivido al brote de Racoon ahora iban de lugar en lugar en México y el Sur de Estados Unidos.

La escuadra a donde estaba asignado había combatido a una pequeña cantidad de infectados mientras que se dirigía a un Laboratorio abandonado de Umbrella en las cercanías de la ciudad de Querétaro, se sabía que habían informes acerca del Virus T y su efecto en humanos, él mismo había presenciado esos efectos en el Hotel Apple Inn de Racoon City, pero se había enterado de muchas mutaciones existentes por la mezcla de los 3 virus y era indispensable tener esa información para tener alguna ventaja contra esas creaturas.

El Grupo de Kevin ingreso al laboratorio sin apenas resistencia, al parecer pudieron evacuarlo antes de que todos se infectaran, aparte de que no activaron el sistema de autodestrucción… lo que fue bueno, entonces empezó a revisar los datos abandonados antes de que este sucumbiera ante la epidemia.

-Impresionante- dijo Kevin leyendo unos papeles- Sería más interesante si entendiera un carajo de lo que dice- dijo para sí mientras que le mandaba las hojas a su comandante, este las reviso y rápidamente empezó a mandar la información al alto mando en la base de Cuba.

-Buen trabajo soldado- dijo el Militar mientras que Kevin solo sonreía.

-Sería mejor que ya nos fuéramos, tengo una sensación de peligro aquí y creo que Alissa me matara si no me apuro… y eso ni que decir de Cindy si no llevo de regreso a George que nos espera afuera con el grupo medico- dijo sonriente.

Y es que había cosas muy terroríficas, al grado tal que el Némesis solo era la antesala del terror.

Informe:

Licker.

Datos de Mutación

Los Lickers son la fase final de los humanos infectados por el Virus T. Estos humanos al estar infectados primero caerán en un coma Febril que los hará parecer muertos, incluso empezaran con las etapas de Putrefacción, más tarde empezaran a mutar convirtiéndose primero en Crimson Heads, una versión más agresiva de sí mismos, más rápidos, fuertes y resistentes, el periodo de cambio varía desde un par de horas hasta varios días dependiendo de la genética.

Los CH empiezan su conversión a Licker pasado ese tiempo y se vuelven tremendamente agresivos, su agilidad y resistencia aumenta, pero a la vez pierden su capacidad de ver, estos seres tienen un metabolismo ridículamente acelerado, lo que les obliga a comer en extremo.

La mutación con los otros virus ha generado un cambio en estos, los Lickers que han tomado contacto con el virus Z y con Solanum al igual que los Tyrants y Némesis han tomado una nueva mutación.

Estos crecen más grandes de lo normal y tienen una vistosa particularidad…

Su hambre ya no es solo de carne humana… sus instintos sexuales regresan con fuerza, buscando transmitir su genoma.

Sin embargo, al contrario de los Tyrants, los lickers solo transmiten el virus generando nuevos Lickers de los humanos elegidos por ellos, aparte de que al no generar la misma hormona que los Tyrants, la violación generada por los Lickers a hombres y mujeres (ya que estos no escatiman en presas) es violenta y cruda, muchas de sus presas entran en el coma febril antes que otros empezando más rápidamente el proceso de conversión a Licker, estos Lickers no eligen a todas sus presas como víctimas de conversión solo a una de cada 10, matando y devorando al resto.

Estos nuevos especímenes se catalogan como especialmente peligrosos, ya que su tasa de adaptabilidad es del 99% lo que podría al final volverlos la raza dominante del planeta.

Solo el sesgo territorial con los Tyrants, Chimeras, Neptune y Nemesis impide que su desarrollo sea mayor, eso aunado a la competencia con los Hunters y los Cerberus, que han permitido generar un estatus de control sobre ellos y buscar medios para eliminarles.

Fin del Informe

Eso fue hace mucho.

Hoy.

Arnus

Él Némesis sintió la presencia de sus "hermanos" Tyrants… y noto la gran concentración de criaturas… lo sabía, había muchas presas, y si no se apuraba no le dejarían ni una.

El Némesis apresuro entonces el paso, ya que era posible que aun encontrara muchas presas…

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando se acercaba a la aldea Elfica, algunas guerreras que huían, se vieron emboscadas… él Némesis no tardo en capturar a varias chicas que huían.

Al contrario de los Tyrants que solo podían reproducirse con una a la vez, los tentáculos de los Némesis eran capaces de preñar a varias chicas a la vez…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!- exclamo una guerrera Elfa al ver como un grupo de Hunters eran destrozados por el gigantesco monstruo con suma facilidad tras un placaje.

-Mujer…- fue lo que se escuchó del Némesis.

-¡Huyan!- dijo una pero el pequeño Grupo fue atacado por el Némesis, a dos las atrapo con sus tentáculos elevándoles en el aire y estos las penetraron en sus zonas vaginales de maneja tajante con tal fuerza y precisión que el tentáculo no solo atravesó con facilidad el himen de estas elfas sino que llego hasta el útero y estimulaba directamente las trompas de Falopio como si buscasen el ansiado ovulo, ante la mirada de horror de la que había logrado evitarlo de ver aquella cantidad de sangre y deformación que podía visualizarse en el vientre de sus compañeras.

-¡NO!- exclamo horrorizada al ver a sus compañeras eran violadas por tantos tentáculos, trato de huir… hasta que vio cómo su visión le mostraba su cuerpo a lo lejos… no se había percatado que un Hunter le había atacado arrancándole su cabeza tan de tajo, que está aún estaba viva unos segundos después de ser separada… y pudo ver como el Hunter se tragaba entero su cuerpo.

El Némesis siguió con su andanza mientras que ignoraba a los demás Hunters en la zona, estos parecieron entender que si mato a los otros, era porque quería a sus presas… y sabían por instinto que no eran nada ante el Némesis, así que prefirieron marcharse antes de cualquier otra cosa pasara.

Tuka trataba de huir, el pánico era terrible, esas cosas estaban aniquilando a su gente y violando a sus conciudadanas….

-¡Tuka!- se escuchó y ella vio a su padre cercano a un pozo.

-¡PAPA!- exclamo ella y se acercó a él -¡Hay que huir!

-Hija no podremos, han rodeado la zona, es muy tarde- dijo él y ella se aterro –Pero yo me asegurare de que nadie te dañe… hija, debes de vivir.

-Pe… pero como- dijo ella aterrada y su padre la golpeo con fuerza en la nuca noqueándola, después con lágrimas en los ojos la cargo y la arrojo al pozo provocando ella se golpease con las paredes de este y quedase totalmente inconsciente… después cubrió el pozo con una gran tapa de madera no sin antes dejar caer una cuerda… escucho a las criaturas y tomo una espada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar… con éxito logro cortar las cabezas de algunos zombis… por desgracia un Hunter le arrancó de cuajo el brazo derecho y otro le abrió la panza sacándole las tripas, aun así siguió defendiéndose como pudo… pero no duro, entre gritos de rabia y dolor empezó a ser devorado por los Hunters… su único consuelo era que había logrado ocultar a su hija… y esperaba que esas cosas se fueran… de todos modos, si la llegaban a capturar, prefería que fuera uno de esos reptiles raros o de esas personas endemoniadas, que solo la matarían y comerían… y no esos Gigantes… que violaban a las capturadas apenas las pescaban…

Exhalo su último aliento.

Capital Imperial.

Zorzal estaba intranquilo

Un grupo de jinetes de las tropas que el mando al otro lado de la puerta llego hace un día… decían que habían visto el infierno y que este se adentraba en el mundo por lo que exigieron informar de manera inmediata a su comandante zorzal aun cuando estuviese ocupado en esos momentos….

Les dio la orden de descansar mientras que el de mayor rango le informaba de la situación pero ellos se negaron y fueron directamente a la habitación de este interrumpiéndole mientras tenía una sesión sexual con Tyule...

-¿Acaso estas borracho?- dijo mientras que trataba de asimilar lo que le había contado el príncipe imperial mientras que terminaba de vestirse.

-¡Se lo juro que es real señor!- decía el Legionario.

-Su expresión revela que habla con la verdad Zorzal sama- decía Tyule con calma, Zorzal le miro, normalmente le habría mandado a su celda después de usarla aun cuando había sido interrumpido mientras que le poseía, pero considero que ella, que sabía de las capacidades militares por ser la Reyna de las mujeres conejo, también podría analizar un poco la situación… no solo era una excelente esclava sexual, también aportaba buena información de guerra.

-Lo sé… pero es difícil de creer- dijo mientras que miraba al joven Legionario -¿Cuántos volvieron?

-Muy pocos, algunos se fueron a Itálica, otros directo a sus poblados… solo sabemos que esas cosas siguen entrando… solo el que existan poblados antes ha impedido que lleguen aquí… pero es cuestión de tiempo- dijo el soldado.

-Retírate a descansar, discutiremos nosotros las acciones a llevar- dijo mientras que el Legionario se marchó- ¿Qué opinas?

-No lo sé… lo que comenta es muy tétrico, si eso que dice es cierto, cada que esas "cosas" matan a alguien, lo vuelven uno de ellos, eso hará que nuestros números se vean mermados con rapidez mientras que los de ellos aumenten… quizás… quizás sería bueno cerrar todas las entradas a la ciudad mientras que decide que más hacer- dijo ella sería, aunque por un momento pensó que quizás Zorzal la reprendería por ser tan osada, pero noto que él realmente estaba considerando la situación.

La mirada aterrada del Legionario le influyo mucho… y decidió hablar con el Rey y el Senado.

No sabían que aun si actuaran ya, ya estaban condenados.

En otra parte.

En las zonas marginadas de la Capital.

-No baja su fiebre- decía una curandera.

-¿No puede hacer algo más por mi hijo?- decía una mujer desesperada.

-Lo lamento, pero parece que nada sirve para poder aliviar su dolor, ya hemos pedido que venga un Hechicero, pero el más cercano de los que atienden en estas zonas se encuentra en Coda… espero que mi hijo pueda traerlo pronto- dijo la curandera.

-Maldito el día en que el emperador decidió atacar a través de la puerta… es un lugar sagrado. Y ahora hemos sido castigados- dijo un anciano mientras que solo suspiraba.

-No digas eso papá, el Imperio tenía el deber divino de expandir sus fronteras… ¿Cómo sabrían que esto pasaría? – decía la mujer, el anciano le miro… y de pronto el joven sufrió un ataque y se quedó paralizado.

-¡Hijo!- dijo la mujer mientras que la curandera le atendía pero suspiro.

-Ah muerto- dijo ella, la mujer lloro mientras que el anciano se levantaba.

-Iré a notificar al jefe de la zona, para que nos apoye con el proceso de los funerales- dijo saliendo

El Anciano aun recordaba lo poco que su nieto le había comentado antes de desfallecer… monstruos, demonios y muertos vivientes… él sabía que su nieto no era afecto a mentir…

Le tomo más tiempo del esperado, pero pudo concluir los tramites, fue con dos jóvenes para preparar todo… y al llegar a su casa solo pudo ver con horror como los muros estaban manchados de sangre… su hija estaba muerta en el suelo pero no de manera normal, le habían arrancado la cabeza como si la hubiesen torcido con gran fuerza y descorchado, la curandera igual estaba muerta aunque con su pecho abierto así como estomago con las vísceras sobresaliendo, además Algo parecía haberla masticado del cuello.

No había rastros del cadáver de su nieto.

En una calle alejada.

El joven que sus escasas ropas denotaban su profesión de Legionario, caminaba tambaleante.

Su cara sin expresión babeaba mientras que la sangre le cubría, la piel pálida se estaba tornando grisácea… pero unos tonos rojizos empezaron a expandirse en su piel… la cabeza se tornó roja mientras que su lengua empezó a alargarse y las uñas crecían… sus ojos se hundieron en las corneas…

Su código genético era el ideal para una rápida mutación… el Crimson Head detecto la presencia de carne cerca…

El primero fue un niño… este jugaba en un callejón… el Crimson Head rápidamente ataco, el niño solo pudo ver como un hombre con lengua larga y garras le tiro al piso… y sin siquiera poder gritar su garganta fue destrozada… sus entrañas fueron partidas mientras que era devorado… para el Crimson, el niño era mera comida… esto le permitió ir desarrollando su mutación con más rapidez.

Durante ese día… el Crimson mutado empezó a comer muchos niños… sin embargo, la parte del virus Solanum en el rápidamente empezó a buscar a una pareja… un solo Crimson no era suficiente… hasta que empezó a mutar, de verdad que su genética beneficio enormemente.

Pero pronto, empezó a mutar aún más… su cuerpo, gracias a su genética empezó a convertirse en un Licker… en ese momento era un protolicker, aún era notoria su apariencia humana, pero ya era capaz de escalar por los muros. Empezando su búsqueda de más prospectos de Crimson Heads y futuros Lickers

Villa de los Elfos.

No quedaba nadie vivo.

Los Elfos que no habían sido devorados, ahora eran una nueva clase de Zombis y se habían unido a las hordas que empezaban a buscar nuevas presas.

Los Tyrants se habían retirado con sus respectivas presas al igual que los Némesis que habían llegado.

-Maaaassss- decían las que estaban ya infectadas por la hormona afrodisiaca… solo seguían vivas por la protección de sus "guardianes" quienes seguían violando a más de ellas, las que ya habían sido violadas caminaban suplicantes detrás de sus captores… los Hunters esperaban su turno… su instinto les decía que pronto tendrían su alimento en cuanto nacieran los descendientes…

Dentro de un foso… una inconsciente Tuka desconocía que solo el aire húmedo dentro del pozo le había ayudado a no ser detectada.

En las montañas.

Una joven con vestimentas Góticas tenía una mirada fija en el valle.

Humo salía entre las villas al fondo… y algo le decía que una cosa muy mala se le venía… y se estremeció, los Dioses parece que estaban por abandonar este mundo y se estaban condenando

México.

-¡Corran!- exclamo Tito al ver la Horda que los atacaba, habían tratado de escapar, pero fueron vistos por las criaturas, Tito ordeno a sus hombres despojarse de las armaduras, eran inútiles para escapar… aun así las criaturas capturaron a uno de sus hombres que fue destrozado con rapidez.

-¡No lograremos escapar!- grito otro mientras que con las espadas y lanzas que les quedaban Tito noto que ya era su fin… no podrían correr por siempre, estaban en territorio desconocido, con cientos de miles de seres extraños… se preparó para morir.

-Fue un placer luchar con ustedes… espero que en la otra vida nos veamos- dijo parándose marcialmente, sus 6 soldados restantes lo imitaron y se prepararon para ofrendar sus vidas con su general.

De pronto…

El sonido de truenos cubrió el área, Tito vio como las criaturas se sacudían con heridas y entonces vio a un grupo de hombres acercarse con una especie de extraños tubos.

-¡Que están esperando!- grito en un lenguaje extraño, pero humano, un hombre algo obeso de tez negra -¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!

-¡Mark ya no seas escandaloso y vámonos!- decía otro hombre de color -¡El General García ordeno que debíamos de entrar y salir en menos de 5 minutos! ¡Y no pienso tentar a la suerte!

-¡Ya te escuche Jim! ¡Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí!- exclamo Mark mientras que más soldados disparaban.

Los Legionarios se percataron de que venían a rescatarlos, desconocían que tipo de Magos eran, pero estaban agradecidos y los siguieron.

En una Zona abierta del Eje Central un Gran Helicóptero se posó listo para salir disparado en cuanto recogiera a los sobrevivientes

Mark y Jim los llevaron a toda prisa al Helicóptero donde los esperaban los refuerzos mientras que se veía a dos Helicópteros de combate que lanzaban disparos desde las alturas para alejar a la mayoría de las criaturas que se les venían

-¡Apúrense desgraciados! ¡Uno de los Helicópteros acaba de confirmar que un Thanatos está en camino y no quiero volver a encontrarme con esa cosa!- decía un hombre desde el primer vehiculó.

-¡Súbanse o nos pelamos sin ustedes!- decía uno de los soldados.

Los legionarios vieron esa cosa con asombro, parecía una especie de enorme caja, pero hacia mucho ruido, y parecía que esos hombres se sentían seguros en ella… bueno, no les quedaba de otra más que seguirlos.

Entraron al lado de sus salvadores y vieron como cerraban unas puertas… de pronto se estremeció el lugar mientras que el helicóptero elevaba el vuelo

-Ah salvo- dijo Jim mientras que uno de los legionarios veía con asombro como el suelo se alejaba de ellos.

Mientras que el Helicóptero se Alejaba los soldados en el mismo pudieron ver la enorme puerta justo en el Zócalo… y como miles de criaturas iban allí.

Toda esa información sería enviada a Cuba para poder analizarla y verificar que diablos pasaba que hacía que las criaturas fueran a esa puerta.

Lo único que podían esperar, es que Dios ayudase a todos los que vivían en ese lugar

Continuara

Como vieron hubo aparición de personajes de Resident Evil Outbreak ¿Por qué no del Resident Evil Clásico? Por qué de meterlos probablemente me sentiría tentado a meterlos.

Para quienes no conozcan Outbreak, les dejo una pequeña Bios de los personajes de Outbreak

Kevin Ryman

Kevin Ryman es un oficial de policía con un gran sentido de la justicia y muy querido por sus compañeros. Además de su actitud positiva y feliz, posee una habilidad atlética y una puntería casi perfecta, pero no fue suficiente para poder entrar a S.T.A.R.S cuyo examen falló 2 veces. Es uno de los pocos supervivientes durante el brote del Virus-T en Raccoon City.

Después de escapar ileso del bar Jack se unió a las fuerzas de la policía restantes para reprimir el avance de la epidemia que azotaba a Raccoon, contribuyó sin descanso a la protección de los ciudadanos, tal vez salvó a muchos, pero el destino hizo que se replegara al Departamento de Policía que es el escenario donde toma protagonismo ayudando a los 4 policías que se encuentran vivos en el edificio y otros 3 sobrevivientes

En El fic el sobrevive y viaja a México para alejarse de las epidemias pero al hacerse esta mundial termino uniéndose a las fuerzas militares conjuntas, en El Fic esta en una relación con otra superviviente, Alyssa

Mark Williams

Mark, antiguamente, era un combatiente en Vietnam que buscó paz y tranquilidad trasladándose a una pacífica población de las montañas después de que concluyó la guerra. Ya en Raccoon City no tardó en adaptarse a la comunidad y consiguió rápidamente trabajo como guardia de seguridad puesto que su hoja de vida mostraba la experiencia que tenía en Vietman. Veterano de guerra muy respetado por la comunidad y por sus compañeros. Todo parecía una vida digna de un hombre con orgullo, sin embargo la vida le jugó una mala pasada, durante el escape del virus en la ciudad perdió a sus seres queridos y a sus más íntimos amigos. Fue en ese momento donde tuvo que luchar no solo por su vida sino también por la vida de los demás, en su pensamiento pasaban los recuerdos de aquellos días parecidos al infierno que vivió en Vietman. Algo parecido le estaba ocurriendo en Raccoon City.

En el Fic, cuando escapo de Raccoon trato de apoyar a los grupos contra Umbrella, pero la expansión de las epidemias de los tres virus le hicieron volver a unirse a las fuerzas de EU y más tarde a luchar con las fuerzas conjuntas de América del Norte.

George Hamilton

George Hamilton, George es médico cirujano del Raccoon General Hospital y es un miembro importante de la R.V.C. (Cuerpo de Voluntarios de Raccoon), esta es una organización creada para los servicios comunitarios de la ciudad. Durante el outbreak del virus se unió al grupo dentro del bar de Jack para poder sobrevivir a la epidemia y lo logró gracias a la desorganizada pero impetuosa ayuda que brindaban los policías de los alrededores.

En el fic sirvió como médico ante las fuerzas de la ONU, basado en su final especial de Outbreak, en la trama del Fic, esta casado Cindy Lenox

Jim Chapman

Jim era empleado del metro de la compañía KBS (kite Bros. Subways) en Raccoon City. Es una persona muy carismática, amigable y divertida, un poco tocado de la cabeza, pero en respuesta tiene como un sexto sentido para resolver puzzles y encontrar pistas en lugares comprometidos.

Prefiere no buscar problemas y siempre tratar de escapar de las situaciones más difíciles, para él trabajar en equipo no es mucha cosa que digamos.

En el Fic, su suerte lo llevo a unirse como voluntario a las fuerzas unidas de Norteamerica

Alyssa Ashcroft

Alyssa tenia 28 años y trabajaba como periodista para un periódico de Raccoon City llamado The Raccoon Times. Es altamente competitiva, y disfruta aventajando a sus rivales al publicar noticias. Con su fuerte personalidad, es una mala perdedora y suele tener conflictos con los demás. Tiene un talento natural para disparar, y una naturaleza curiosa que la convierte en una excelente operadora de ganzúas.

El también periodista Ben Bertolucci es conocido por respetar su tenacidad, aunque esta misma ambición le ha costado a veces la pérdida de titulares para el periódico.

Dada su adicción al trabajo, Alyssa posee muy pocos amigos, y ninguna pareja conocida. Una vez tuvo una relación cercana con un colega, Kurt, pero éste fue asesinado en un extraño incidente en las afueras de las Montañas Arklay, 5 años antes de que el Virus-T se diseminara por Raccoon City. Junto a otros colegas, trató de descubrir los detalles de la misteriosa muerte de su pareja, pero todas las pistas desaparecieron después del suceso. Alyssa volvió a meterse de lleno en el trabajo hasta que la muerte de Kurt se hundió en su memoria.

Aunque no era buena tratando de hacer amistades, durante la epidemia de Racoon City tuvo una buena relación de amistad con Yoko Suzuki, donde siempre se apoyaron entre ellas.

En el fic ella siguió trabajando como reportera contra Umbrella, hasta que las epidemias de los tres virus se expandieron, actualmente esta en una relación con Kevin

Cindy Lennox

Cindy Lennox era una ciudadana de Raccoon City y una camarera del Bar J's. Fue muy popular gracias a su radiante e irresistible sonrisa. Es muy servicial y siempre antepone a los demás a sí misma. En situaciones extremas es capaz de juntar valor y ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Antes del incidente, era una joven camarera del Bar Jack. Era muy popular gracias a su irresistible sonrisa, y ganaba el cariño de todos los ciudadanos alrededor de Raccoon City. Es una chica muy servicial y en momentos inoportunos suele poner la vida de los demás antes que la suya misma; es capaz de juntar valor y ayudar a quien lo necesite para evitar o enfrentar el peligro.

En el fic, ella trato de vivir una vida normal hasta que la epidemia la obligo a huir del País, se encontraría con George Hamilton y se casarían, funge como ayudante en las fuerzas de salud.

¿Qué mas cosas pasaran? ¿Desean mas escenas gore en el fic?

Suerte


End file.
